Fomortiis
Fomortiis (フォデス Fodesu, translated Fodeth in the Japanese versions) is a giant horned demon known as the Demon King and the final boss of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. In the year 3, the founders of Magvel trapped the Demon King's soul using the Sacred Stones. The stone of Grado (also known as the Fire Emblem) holds the soul of Fomortiis. Eight-hundred years later in year 803, Vigarde, the Emperor of Grado, dies and his son Lyon then tries to bring him back to life using the power of the Sacred Stones. Lyon succeeds, but in the process gets possessed by Formortiis. Free of his prison, Fomortiis begins his reign of terror once more and invades Renais seeking to destroy its Sacred Stone using Vigarde and Lyon as his puppets. When he fails to locate the stone and the means to destroy it, he moves on to Frelia, where his generals Selena and Caellach easily overpower the Frelians and destroy their Sacred Stone. Fomortiis then sends Caellach to Jehanna, where he kills Queen Ismaire and destroys the stone. Afterwards, both generals Caellach and Valter are slain by twins Eirika and Ephraim in Jehanna's desert. Angered, Formortiis (still possessing Lyon) goes to stop the twins himself and destroy the stone they possess; he fails and retreats. Soon after the twins' next battle according to the tale the player chooses, Fomortiis either tricks Eirika or Lyon poses as him and takes the stone by force from Ephraim, either way the stone of Renais is destroyed. The twins venture to Rausten while Formortiis travels to his temple in Darkling Woods to revive his body. Fomortiis then sends his last remaining general, Riev, to destroy the stone of Rausten and kill the Divine Emperor Mansel. Riev fails and retreats into Darkling Woods, where he is eventually slain and the twins gain entrance into the Black Temple of the Demon King. Lyon is slain in the Black Temple and Fomortiis succeeds in resurrecting his body, but his soul is trapped within the Sacred Stone of Rausten. Eirika and Ephraim destroy Formortiis's body thus ensuring that he can never again be resurrected. Stats Easy Mode |Demon King |Dark |20 |120 |23 |20 |18 |10 |25 |25 |25 |2 |N/A |Nightmare Demon Light Ravager Hard Mode |Demon King |Dark |20 |120 |25 |22 |19 |11 |26 |26 |25 |2 |N/A |Nightmare Demon Light Ravager Fomortiis will be an easily difficult enemy, even if you trained all your units constantly with monster encounters. His Demon Light can strike at 3 spaces, and his Nightmare can put anyone in his range to sleep. He can also summon 8 random but very powerful monsters. Have a few of your units pick them off, and have your strongest ones attack the Demon King. Be careful of bringing people equipped with bows to go within his movement range, because his Ravager attack will most likely kill that unit. Make sure someone outside Fomortiis' range can use Latona in case he uses Nightmare. Gallery File:Final Battle.PNG|Eirika and Ephraim using the Sacred Stone of Rausten to suck Fomortiis's soul out of his body. Fomortiis sillhouette.jpg|A very brief glimpse of Fomortiis as he appears at the end of the Intro movie (Where the fast cast roll is). He appears in a very quick flash before the Title Screen. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Enemies Category:Final bosses